


Loving is Giving

by RandomFlyer



Series: Loving is Giving [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Foggy thinks he's funny, Gen, Matt gets a birthday present, gag-gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFlyer/pseuds/RandomFlyer
Summary: Foggy gives Matt a Birthday present.





	Loving is Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun one shot written for a prompt given to me by a friend. Hope you enjoy!  
> I do not own Daredevil.

Mathew Murdock didn't have a lot of physical possessions. He preferred to keep his life and his apartment as uncluttered as possible. Decorations meant next to nothing to him and could potentially get in the way when he needed to search for something in all of the clutter. Growing up he and his dad never had much and then in the orphanage he had even less. He just never got into the habit of owning many things. When their friendship had progressed to the point of exchanging gifts, Matt told Foggy not to worry about buying him presents. Even if Matt enjoyed giving Foggy a gift at Christmas and Foggy's birthday, he never really expected Foggy to return the favor.

"C'mon, man," Foggy said on the second Christmas they knew each other. "I'm not going to not give you a present. I get that clutter and being blind don't mix well and it's doubly easy to misplace things and yadda yadda yadda, but I can still give you something." He thrust a box into Matt's hands. "They're chocolates, you love chocolate."

Matt felt the box. He could smell the chocolate, good quality ones, too. Feeling out the shape of the box, Matt frowned, cocking his head. "This is a heart shaped box, Foggy."

Hair shifted against fabric as Foggy shrugged. "They were out of the normal rectangle shaped boxes and these were on sale. We're in college, man, you know we're both broke."

Since then Foggy's presents were always thoughtful, something edible, useful, or something Matt would enjoy, even if it was small. After growing up so many years with precious few presents at any time, Matt was just grateful that he had someone to exchange gifts with in the first place.

Sometimes, however, Foggy gave him a present with the deluded thought that it was funny.

"Happy birthday, Matt," Foggy said, placing a small box down in front of Matt on his desk.

"Foggy, you didn't have to do this," Matt said, it was the same response he gave to every present Foggy gave to him but Foggy expected it.

Air shifted as Foggy waved a dismissive hand. "It's your birthday, of course I did. Don't open it till I'm gone, though."

That raised Matt's red flags. "What is it? It's not going to shoot those coiled spring things disguised as snakes at me, is it?"

"That was one time, Matt, and I apologized," Foggy objected. "I didn't really think what that would be like for a blind guy, spring loaded prank snake exploding in your face, not to mention the whole," Foggy waved his hands around, shifting fabric and air in quick motions, " _senses_  thing, which I didn't know about at the time. This one will be good for you, I promise. It's exactly what you need."

"Ok…" Matt said, still hesitant. Foggy's heart was doing funny things, usually right before he did something that he thought was, well, funny. Matt narrowed his eyes, hoping it was directed enough at Foggy to be effective.

"So much suspicion for just a gift," Foggy said and head out the door. "If you're not careful I'll tell Karen it was your birthday and you neglected to mention it. Then you can deal with that."

Now that was just unfair. "You wouldn't... Foggyyy!" Matt called, tracking his friend through the door and out into the hall.

"Happy birthday!" Foggy called back, hurrying out into the hall. The footsteps slowed halfway down the hall and paused, waiting.

Matt glared toward the door before turning back to the innocuous box sitting in front of him. It was small. The box was little bigger than his fist, wrapped, and with an elaborate bow on top. Matt pulled the bow off. Thankfully, opening the package itself wasn't that difficult. Ever since that one year Foggy gave him a gift wrapped in duct tape. After ten minutes of waiting for Matt to sort out where the many tape ends were on the package, Foggy got a knife and cut the gift open. This one was wrapped in simple wrapping paper with a normal box inside. Opening the box, Matt found a card printed out in braille.

It read, "For the times when you've fallen and can't get up."

Underneath the note, was a squarish object, thin with curved sides. Matt picked it up, feeling it with both hands as he tried to figure out what it could be. It had a cord attached to one end, long enough to hang around the neck. The device also emitted a faint electronic buzz, almost imperceptible, it was so low. Feeling over the object, Matt accidentally pressed a button in the center and a sound emitted.

"Life alert, what is the nature of your emergency?"

"Uh," Matt said, dropping the device in surprise. "I'm sorry I think there's been a mistake."

The voice on the other end of the line, paused. "Is everything alright, sir?"

"Ah, yes," Matt said, falling into the familiar routine of damage control. "My uncle dropped his life alert button and I accidentally pressed it when I picked it up. There's no emergency."

"I understand," the voice said, smile audible in her tone. "If there's any problems, just give us a call."

"Yes, we'll keep that in mind," Matt said, "Have a good afternoon."

"You as well." The electric hum changed, the line closed.

Matt shot out of his feet. Yelling at his friend he knew was still out in the hall. "Foggy!"

The only reply was choked laughter and fast retreating step down the stairs.

**::THE END::**


End file.
